dinosaurkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dinosaur King The Final Rampage Episode 5
Title Flooding Waters! Summary The D-Team and the Alpha Gang return to Max's house and watched their dinosaurs play. They were very confused about the whole situation with the time machine and Rex was sad because he missed his parents. Dash tried to get him to play with him but Rex refused to play which made Dash sad and he laid down by Rex's feet. Ali was trying to catch Sparks and Lamb but constantly tripped over herself where she sat until her breath was back. Ken said that they shouldn't have their dinosaurs play so much because that softens them but Max asked him what does he know about having a dinosaur which got Ken quiet for a bit. Violet tried to ask Rex some more about the future but Rex ignored her so she sat on the floor next to Dash and began to pet him. Ursula caught Ali and fed her a peice of meat. After the meat was finished Ali expected more but when she did not get anything she licked Ursula's fingers then started to nibble on them. Ursula said that Ali might be more enjoyable to have around then Terry. Suddenly Sparks stopped running around. Lamb stopped too and Ali jumped out of Ursula's arms. Dash jumped up and licked Violet then ran outside. Sparks, Lamb, and Ali followed and behind them came the D-Team and the Alpha Gang. Dash led them to the highschool and jumped on a spot on the ground to indicate something was beneath him. Sparks and Lamb started to dig and found a card capsule. The Alpha Gang said it should be their dinosaur since the D-Team already had three. They opened it up and two water cards came out. It was an Irritator. Suddenly, Dash ran off again but this time he was too fast and they soon lost trace of him. Dash had run off near the D-Team's old middle school. He jumped on a spot to indicate that something was beneath him but saw that there was no one there. He moved some dirt away and found another card capsule. He chewed on it and it opened but it suddenly began to rain. It activated the card. Meanwhile the D-Team's Dino-Controllers were beeping so they raced off to find Dash trying to get away from a [[Spinosaurus]]. The huge dinosaur did not see Dash and was about to stomp on him when Max called out Sparks. The Spinosaurus went on rampage so Zoe called out Lamb. Dash was in danger and was trying to get away from the dinosaurs. Rex turns him back into a card and then calls him out. Dash is too fast for the Spinosaurus so it uses Tidal Wave. Sparks, Dash, and Lamb have lost sight of the Spinosaurus when it suddenly attacks. Zander calls out the Irritator. It swims right up to the Spinosaurus and rams it. Spinosaurus suddenly is knocked above the water and is in sight. Rex uses Cyclone and since Dash was in the water it made a hurricane. As the Spinosaurus is coming back down to the water Zander make the Irritator rampage then uses Water Boomerang. Then the Irritator uses Final Rain. The Spinosaurus is defeated, the water is gone, the rampage is reversed, and the dinosaurs are recalled. Zander names the Irritator Irr. Battle D-Team vs. Spinosaurus Max calls out Sparks. The Spinosaurus goes on rampage so Zoe calls out Lamb. The Spinosaurus is too strong for Sparks and Lamb so Rex calls out Dash. The Spinosaurus tries to attack Dash but he is too fast so the Spinosaurus uses Tidal Wave. There is water everywhere and the dinosaurs cannot see the Spinosaurus. '''No Winner.''' Alpha Gang vs. Spinosaurus Zander calls out Irr the Irritator. Irr swims up to the Spinosaurus and rams it so it goes above the water and Dash attacks it with Cyclone which was made a hurricane because of the water. Zander makes Irr rampage then uses Water Boomerang. Irr then uses Final Rain. Spinosaurus is defeated, the water from Tidal Wave is gone, the rampage is reversed and the dinosaurs are recalled. '''Alpha Gang Wins!''' Gallery